


Can't Stop

by Michieko423



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michieko423/pseuds/Michieko423
Summary: The Kiss..
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Zoe Tate
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of Charity and Vanessa but gotta admit i love Charity and Zoe together and so Ive decided to make a fanfic since i cant find one and evethough im not sure if anyone would even read this.

Zoe Tate slammed the bathroom door behind her so hard that the sound almost reverberated the entire Home Farm.

"How dare her!!" she exclaimed as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. 

Her eyes piercing, jaws clenching and she could literally feel her blood boiling in anger as the heat of that kiss lingered on her lips sending shiver all over her body.

"Damn you Charity Dingle!" Zoe screamed as she slammed her hands against the sink. She couldn't believe what just happened tonight. 

She had asked Charity to meet her tonight to give her a final warning and that was to once and for all leave her brother Chris and to stay away for good. She had seen how Kim destroyed her father, Frank and nearly killed Chris and Zoe knew how much damage one money grabbing power hungered little slut like Charity Dingle could do and she would damn make sure not to let it happen again. In all honesty she couldn't care less on what Charity would do as long as she permanently disappear from their lives.

However given her background, Charity coming from the notorious Dingle family, Zoe knew that she was the kind of person who wouldn't back down easily and she was definitely ready to answer whatever counter punch Charity would throw her way but never in a million years she would ever think what Charity just did a few moments ago..

Charity Dingle kissed her... On the lips

'Why didn't I see that coming?'

She was so sure that it was just a millisecond but when Charity grabbed her, one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waist, she was so shocked that she went completely paralyzed. The kiss even felt like it went on for ages. The female vet knew that Charity was only after Chris' money but she couldn't believe she was capable of doing that.

Zoe splashee some water on her face then closed her eyes in disgust.

The audacity of that woman, she thought.

to be continued...


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than dislike and anger Zoe is starting to feel something for Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that i dont condone infidelity but this is fiction and i find the Charity/Zoe storyline quite sexy and intriguing and for someone like me who loves to read fanfic, sadly i dont see anything written about this coupling. That's why even though i suck at writing i just want to put this out in the universe hahaha.  
> Anyway thanks in advance for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter and Tumbler  
> No Labels@Michieko423

The morning light permeated the room through the window and she could hear Chris on the phone, probably speaking with Andrew Frazier, their stud manager. It was indeed a beautiful morning and for someone who loved to start her day early, for some reason Zoe had a hard time getting up that she almost had to drag herself out of her bed.

The truth was she only had a couple of hours of sleep and all because of one person... a woman. Her mind kept on replaying what had happened last night. Charity kissing her was something that she didn't expect to happen and something that she couldn't get out of her head. 

It was supposed to be just a quick chat to scare the life out of her, so she could finally leave her brother Chris, unfortunately that didn't happen and even though Zoe didn't want to admit it, it was starting to bug her.

Zoe quietly went straight to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't like Andrew!"

Zoe knew the reason why her brother didn't like the stud manager. Aside from being good looking and a capable man, her bother basically hated any male species who would try to set their eyes on his prized possession... Charity Dingle. 

"We're very lucky to have him" she replied

Zoe knew Chris was threatened by Andrew and the way he flirted with his precious Charity a few days ago was something he didn't like, not one little bit.

"He's a little too good to be true, don't you think?"

The last few months was quite challenging and although the Tate's were still considered a well-off family, their finance was getting a little bit shaky.

"I think he is probably our last chance to make the stud a success"

"Good morning Zoe!"

Her heart started to pound at the sound of her voice.

Charity was walking towards them wearing the most annoying smirk on her face and looking intently at her.

"I didn't know you're here" Zoe took a sip on her coffee while trying to avoid Charity's eyes. The blonde now standing between her and Chris and Zoe couldn't help but notice the smell of her perfume. Charity then kissed Chris on the cheek.

"Well me and Chris had a lot of things to discuss, you know work and it got so late into the night I didn't see the point of going home really"

Charity moved a little closer to her as she grabbed a toast. The proximity between them now was making Zoe very uncomfortable and all her brain was telling her was that she had to get away from the woman as fast as she could. 

"I got to go to work"

"But you haven't finished your coffee" said Chris

"Well i didn't realize the time"

Charity sat on her chair "You're not going on my account, are you?"

"I've got surgery"

For a brief moment their gaze met, the tension in the air was thick and Zoe could clearly see the challenge in those beautiful green eyes. 

"Oh listen, there's something I wanted to ask you"

"What?" 

"Well I'm trying this new lipstick.."

Hearing those words coming out of Charity's mouth brought back the inexplicable feeling of what happened last night. Her own lips started to feel the heat again and her heart was now beating fast against her chest.

".. do you think it's my color?" Charity asked as she pucker her lips

'What the hell is she trying to do? Is she mocking me?!...  
'Is she making fun of me?!' Zoe angrily thought to herself while Charity was just looking at her still with that annoying smile on her face

Zoe could feel the irritation rising again for she knew the woman was trying to play games. But she didn't have the time and she wouldn't allow Charity to get under her skin.  
Instead she took a deep breath 

"I have to go.. talk to Andrew will you" 

As Zoe was marching towards the door, the sound of Charity's giggle further infuriated her and she promised herself that she would find a way, anything just to get rid of that woman, Charity Dingle out of their lives..

At any cost.

to be continued...


	3. Fireworks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and would sure love to know your thoughts.

“Zoe i forgot to tell you, you have a call out today for Mr. Hatfield. He said his seven year old Siamese cat seems not too keen on eating for a couple of days now. He sounded real worried and anxious on the phone, oh what a poor man.."

Paddy reminded Zoe about a scheduled call out later in the afternoon but he's not getting any response from the female vet. Even when he raved about how successful the colic surgery was which Zoe performed earlier in the morning and how outstanding her skills were as a veterinarian, her mind was not paying attention to any single word that an oblivious Paddy was uttering.

It's not really a case of being rude but her mind was simply elsewhere.

The smell of her perfume... Those soft red lips... And then the kiss...

Zoe then absentmindedly touched her own lips

"Anyway do you want to go with Andrew tomorrow to check on the stud?" Paddy queried

The annoying smirk.. The arrogance... Charity mocking her..

"Zoe?.."

Suddenly the vet was flooded with so many emotions.. emotions that very much alien to her

"Zoe?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I've been telling you about your call out later and i was also asking if you want to check on the stud with Andrew tomorrow but you're not answering so I'm wondering whether you're feeling alright or not"

Zoe glanced at the wall clock and noticed it was only quarter after 3 in the afternoon.

"Actually Paddy I'm not feeling well and I just remembered I have to talk to Chris, uhm something important. Would you mind if I go home early?"

"Of course not! I'll take care of Mr. Hatfield so you go home then"

"Sorry I probably just need to sleep this off and thanks so much Paddy you're a life saver"

"Oh that's no problem but you sure you can drive yourself home?"

Eventhough Paddy sometimes annoyed her, he was indeed a nice bloke and a great colleague.

She gave him a small smile, "Yes, I'll be fine.."

***

Zoe pulled into their driveway then turned the car engine off. She sighed as she looked at the house that she shared with her brother Chris and nephew Joseph, the two very important people in her life and her only family. On the outside many would think that whoever lived inside the Home Farm must be very lucky, it was enormous and elegant after all but they didn’t know it was the same house that had a lot of tragedy, secrecy and sadness. She did have some fond memories, yes, but a lot of things had happened through the years that she could barely remember the last time she felt happy in that house.. in fact Zoe hadn’t felt any happiness in a very long time.

Chris when he was in his rarely cheerful mood would tell her to go out and enjoy herself more but aside from Ashley Thomas, the village’s vicar and Paddy, a fellow Vet, she didn’t have others that she could really call her friends. Besides she didn’t have time as her life was basically just revolving around being a veterinarian, a sister to Chris and a loving Auntie to Joseph.

Zoe rolled the car window down, leaned back against the headrest and looked at the gloomy sky. The crispiness in the air and the changing colors of the trees somehow brought smile to her face for she knew that Autumn was just around the corner.

Then she thought about what she had told Paddy about the reasons why she was going home early. She didn’t know why she made those excuses. Yes she was a little tired because of the surgery but she’s far from being sick and she was also well aware that Chris was not at the Home Farm and was in fact having a business meeting with a possible investor.

'What the hell am i doing?' Zoe asked herself

  
For a split second she thought about starting her car again and go some where else but then she decided against it. She took the keys from the ignition and got out of her car.

Zoe was expecting a quiet house yet surprisingly some music was playing in the air. And then she heard something, someone humming and even without looking she knew who that other person was.

Charity Dingle..

The moment Zoe stepped into the living room, their eyes met. She didnt know why, but she felt something... something that she couldn’t define.

"Oh"

She saw the look of surprise on Charity's face but the blonde was also very quick to conceal it.

  
"Hiya" Charity greeted then looked at herself in the mirror and started applying a lipstick

"I'm looking for Chris"

  
"He'll be here any minute"

  
"I'll just comeback" the vet replied then turned her back

  
"Zoe you're not trying to avoid me, are you?"

Once again her heart started to pound against her chest and she couldnt help but be pissed at the way her body respond to Charity. She wasn't like this before yet why all of sudden she was feeling a little intimidated by the person she hated the most. This all started because of that stupid kiss. 

She took a deep breath before facing the other woman, "Tell him i need to see him, would you?"

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean you might want to work out about what you're feeling about what happened last night"

Hearing those words was the last straw. A surge of anger came over her that she almost lunge at the blonde

"Nothing happened!"

"Well then you dont have to keep running away from me do you?" 

The two women now both standing with a small distance between them and looking straight into each other's eyes.

What irritated Zoe more was that unlike her, Charity seemed to be not affected by the kiss. It seemed that kissing another woman was something not big of a deal for a straight woman like Charity. 

"Just stop whatever it is that you're doing"

"You really don't have to be like this you know. It was a spur of the moment thing. You just kept getting on at me and i wanted you to stop..."

Because of the proximity, Zoe could almost feel the heat of the blonde's body.

".. seemed like a good idea and it worked anyway.."

Zoe noticed how Charity's green orbs unabashedly travelled all over her, from head to foot and back, like the blonde was trying to undress her with her eyes. The thought was absolutely ridiculous but that same thought brought chills down her spine. 

to be continued..  



End file.
